Its Not What You Think
by miyukiyu moth
Summary: it really is not what you think but still, be ready for a twist in the story... i might throw it off a bit, but yeah its worth the wait and the reading... lol. i hope you guys like it and enjoy!
1. Its Not Her!

Chapter 2 The troublesome sibling.

Ichinai-: wow uhmmm next chapter……….uhhhhhhhhhh…

Gokku-: can I introduce it ? Please please please please.

Gojyo-: Stupid monkey

Sanzo-: Lets just say that ….

Gojyo-:some one is going to have a…..

MACHINE…(sp?)-: nu nu nu nue na nuetr lskdhfkglsdhvjlsdfglsjbvflg!

Ichinai-: what the heck!……….?

Hakkai-: I guess you will have to just wait and see!

Some where on a plane

'when will we land! I hate heights' a girl with orange curly hair thought to herself as the plane flew through the clouds. "Oooh pretty clouds" she said with a sigh, "If only Hakkai could see this he would love it." she sighed again.

"someone as pretty as you shouldn't look so sad. The man in the seat in front of her said.

"Oh uh thanks," she smiled softly. "I uhhh don't know really know who you are…." she tried to sound polite with the phrase.

"oh I am,….." the man was cut off by the pilot saying they were about to land so they should buckle their seat-belts.

"I am Ichinai…." she said holding out her hand for a friendly handshake.

"I'm Dokugakuji (sp?) and its nice to meat you Ichinai." He gave a small smile.

"Do you mind if I call you Doku? " she asked with a small smile. "your name is a bit long."

"As long as I can give you a name…." He nodded. "How about….."

"How about get lost Dokugakuji (sp?)" A head popped up beside Ichinai his blonde lochs falling to just above the shoulders " Turn around in your chair and I wont have to burn your eyes out!" Lavender eyes staring him down like he already owned her.

"And I thought us Demons got moody during mating season!" Dokugakuji smirked then fell back into his seat.

"Do you have to be such an ass!" Ichinai scolded the man sitting next to her. "You may be escorting me for my brother but you are not blood family!" She slumped down into her seat with her arms crossed.

flight attendent  
"Ladies and gentlemen we are about to land in Tokyo please buckle your seatbelts" beep

"Yay closer to family that I have not been able to see." Ichinai grumbled to herself and buckled the seat belt.

ten minutes later 

"Baggage baggage!" Ichinai shuffled her feat across the floor to the baggage drop off. "A-ha!" she smiled as she pointed out her bag.

"Nai-nai?" A voice came up from behind her.

"Huh?" Ichinai turned around quickly on the edge of her heels. 'gawd how long has it been since that name was used?' she thought to herself as she saw a descent looking man with one eye standing in front of her.

"Wha.. How?… I…you….dead…" He fumbled to make a sentence.

"They took me away after the accident." She had a small tear forming in her eye. "I was close to dieing so the felt it best to keep me from you."

"Your not dead?..?" He turned to walk away.

"Gouno don't you want me alive?" she asked taking a step towards him.

"My sister is dead" He gave her a death glare "Don't think your games will fool me."

"but I am the real Ichinai." She started to cry. "I have the mark on my left shoulder the one of the bear and the heart." she went to show him when he turned around.

"Do you think you can win money off of me to see if you can fool me! It wont work it wont !" he looked at her then to her eyes "How did you know about the mark? How ! Did some one read my memories or hunt down my dead sister?" he had a tear fall down his cheek then ran out of the airport.

"Pleas tell me that was not our ride…" Sanzo said coming up with three suitcases. 


	2. It really is you!

Chapter 3 "Is it really you!"

Ichinai-: sniff sniff I going to cry.

Sanzo-: such a girl.

Ichinai-: But that chapter was really sad……… but oh well on to the next chapter.

Gojyo-: I can't believe someone would play that kind of prank.

Sanzo-: I told you once and I will tell you again that she -

Gojyo-: No she is not!

Back at the hotel

"I told you that she is just a prank!" Hakkai yelled "How can you just bring her here!"

"Well first off, "Sanzo started. "I looked for her personally, and second off I did look into her back ground and it is true that your sister ALMOST died but she did not…"

"like I said they thought it would be best to keep me from you since they didn't think I would live." Ichinai explained. "I told it would hurt you more but they insisted and went against my will."

"You're still a fraud!" Hakkai grabbed the nearest thing to him, which happened to be a lamp, and threw it. "I don't want to see your face! LEAVE!"

The door opened and two men followed suit. "Gokku you half witted chibi monkey!" Gojyo yelled. "You ruined my da-" he stopped setting eyes on Ichinai. "Mm mm mm" he grunted. "something smells like fun in here." he inched closer to Ichinai seductively.

"Eh hem…" Sanzo tried to get his attention. Gojyo wasn't paying attention. He grabbed her hand and spun her in a circle. "Nn I could just eat you right n…"

"She is Hakkai's sister!" Sanzo interrupted him, opening the mini bar. Even though he knows he is a priest, he grabbed a beer. Opening it to hear the PoP and phssss of his beer.

"OOOOKAAAAY then" Gojyo dropped her hand and backed away…."Okward!"

"I still need a place to sleep." Ichinai said in a shy sad voice.

"Why don't you just stay with Hakkai?" Gokku asked as if he was 8 years old again.

"Well he kind of thinks I am a fraud." she said, tears forming in her eyes.

'Oh please don't cry please do not cry' Gojyo pleaded in his head.

"But I really am his sister. And it hurts me that he doesn't believe me." Ichinai fell to the floor and buried her head in her hands and started to cry.

"Oh for Gawd's sake" Gojyo sighed. "Please stop crying. I hate it when beautiful women cry."

"Who are you to care? You probably think I did this to get Gouno" she said threw sobs.

"Oh no darlin' of course not." Gojyo knelt down beside her and tried to comfort her. "He has just known his sister to be dead. He grew up without you. Its just hard for him to believe it."

"So you think that he will eventually believe me?" Ichinai looked up at Gojyo a sparkle in her teary eyes.

"Of course." Gojyo smiled. "Who could resist your pretty face?"

"Oh your too kind!" Ichinai smiled and hugged him. "Thank you" She kissed his cheek and stood up. "I can still help him realize I am his sister!" Giggling she walked out of the room. Closing the door behind her she fell to the floor. 'what am I going to do? I can't make him believe me!' she thought just before she blacked out.

2 hours later

"Is she ok?" a male voice asked in the distance.

"I don't know we just found her outside the door." A female said quietly.

Ichinai began to open her eyes, her surroundings slowly coming into view. In front of her was a petite female with purple hair, next to her in a chair was Sanzo, Gojyo and Gokku were standing somewhere, a tall man with deep red hair stood next to the female, and Hakkai was sitting on the bed next to her.

"Ha..Hakkai…?" Ichinai asked. Looking at him.

"Nai-Nai." He said sympathetically. "I still don't know if I should believe you. You were dead for over fifteen years."

"Can I be alone for a while?" Ichinai asked. "I need to sleep, long flight exhausted me." she snuggled deeper into the blankets.

One by one each person walked out of the room. 'I'm closer to my dream.' she smiled and slowly fell asleep.

----------time goes by----------

The light slowly crept through the curtains on the tall windows. Ichinai stretched her arms under her pillow. "Nn" she groaned. Opening her eyes she noticed a man sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. 'ok, don't panic, its only a strange man sitting in the chair across the room.' she thought. "Beautiful morning isn't it?' she asked.

"Why yes it is Ichinai." the man looked up. "Just thought I would stop by and see how you were doing, oh and give your nick-name."

"Doku?" she gasped. "So what is it?"

"I thought I would call you Ichi." he gave a small smile.

"That's so cute." She giggled. "So how have you been the past….. Uhmm two days?"

"Well since I am staying in the suite next to yours, I guess I am having a wonderful time." he stated, flashing her a cute smile.

"Ichinai, you awake?" Sanzo's voice came through the door.

"Yes Sanzo" she called "You may come in"

The door opened to let a man with beautiful blonde lochs enter the room. "What are you doing in here Dokugakuji?" (sp?) he ordered.

"Just saying hello to this beautiful lady" Dokugakuji (sp?) stood up and started for the door. "If you would like a fun night out come to room 464 and ask for me. I'll take you out." and he turned walking out the door.

"You shouldn't get mixed up with him." Sanzo said in a stern voice.

"You're not my mother." Ichinai said. "You can not tell me what to do."

"I am your guardian though." Sanzo said. "You foster home gave me full custody for the time being, just so you could visit your brother."

Scene Change

"Are these the filed that Sanzo looked up?" Hakkai asked. He opened a file and pulled out a picture. "Oh my gawd." he gasped grabbing for his wallet. "This looks exactly like Nai-nai." he pulled a photo out of his wallet and held them side-by-side. "It really is you!" 


	3. Default Chapter

Ichinai: I hope you like the wonder of a twist!

Gojyo: Twist where! Is a hott girl doing the twist!

Ichinai: no the story has a twist in it

Hakkai: well while they argue ill tell you about the story….

Ichinai: HEY THAT'S MY PARY!

Gojyo: I WANT TO TELL THE PEOPLE ABOUT IT!

Gokku: NO ME!1

Sanzo: I suggest you just read it.

Setting : in a fancy hotel some where in Japan

A read headed yokai sleeps between silk sheets and feather pillows and blankets. He stretched his arms under one of the pillows and pulled it to him, 'warm' he thought to himself.

knock knock

"nnnn…. Who is it?" he grunted in to the pillow.

"Awe, such a sleepy head." came a female voice as the door opened.

"Yaone-chan?" the red head rolled on to his back and sat up quickly. "when did you leave?" he asked as the blankets fell from his chest to his lap, exposing his bare skin

"oh… about an hour ago." Yaone smiled "I went to get some food" she smirked, "after last night I thought you would be hungry"

"That's nice." the red head fell back into the bed, with a weird face, as if he was dizzy.

" Lord Kougaiji?" Yaone looked confused, "Are you al…"

"Don't speak o me so formally" Kougaiji smiled "You can give me a nickname or something."

"Yes Lo… uh Kougaiji." she smiled

"that's better" he sat up " so what kind of food did you bring me?" he asked.

" I brought…" Yaone started but was interrupted when the door broke down.

"I smell food!" Gokku yelled walking over the broken door. "Your going to have to pay for that you know." he said examining the door. He turned around and looked at Kougaiji. "HEY! Cover up the nakedness!" he covered his eyes with one hand while waving the other violently.

"Get out of her you perverted chi-bi monkey!" Kougaiji threw a pillow at him but to his concern it didn't go so far.

"A PILLOW?" Gokku yelled. "OF ALL THE THINGS TO THROW AT ME ………. YOU THROW A PILLOW!" he chuckled. "And you call yourself a yokai."

"Hey Monkey!" a voice came from the doorway "Give the lovebirds their privacy!"

"But Gojyo?" Gokku whined " They have food and wont give me any!" he turned so Gojyo could see his sad pitiful face. "And I'm starving"

"Just come here you little twirp?" Gojyo said with a small smile. "I bet Sanzo will give you some food that you like!" he smirked ' 'cause Sanzo is a gay man' he thought to himself.

" GET THOSE THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR HEAD AND COME BACK HERE" Sanzo yelled "You to Gokku!" he ordered.

" BUT BUT ok fine" Gokku went out of the room willingly

"now where were we?" Kougaiji asked grabbing Yaone's hands and pulling her to him making her drop the bags of food. He pulled her into a bruisingly, deep kiss.

Ichinai: heh heh heh heh heh I hope you liked it cau…..

Kougaiji: I know I did evil smirk

Hakkai : don't interrupt the woman

Ichinai: ok then pleas review and if you have any ideas on how to make my story better pleas feel free to tell me. I can handle any criticism so…… thank you for reading and REVIEW!

!PLEASE! 


End file.
